What is This Feeling?
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: They weren't friends. They were rivals. Always had been. Always will be. So why was he ready to fight for her?


He had surprised her.

From the beginning they had understood their roles well. She was the star. He was the rival, determined to bring her down by almost any means necessary. As much as they complained and competed, Rachel was confident Kurt would never stoop to sabotaging her voice in any way, just as she wouldn't do that to him. True to form, Kurt had never let an opportunity to put her down or push his greater social ease in her face. It wasn't even intentionally mean at this point. It was the only way they knew how to relate to each other as Rachel and Kurt. Forever rivals, both in Glee and in Finn's attention.

When she told her fellow glee club members about Vocal Adrenaline's egging in the parking lot, she had been expecting to hear him chime in with an "I told you so." After all, he _had_ told her so. Months ago when Jesse started taking an interest in her. And there was nothing Kurt Hummel loved more than reveling in the fact he was right.

After all it was what she did to him when she confronted him on that Sandy inspired make over. Pointed out loud enough for whatever student that happened by them to hear. Kurt was never going to win Finn's love. So a declaration he had known from the beginning that Jesse was more Chino than Tony wouldn't have shocked her. During her recitation she had kept the corner of her eye trained on him, ready to face his every eye roll and superior smirk. It was exactly what she deserved after all.

None of which he did.

When Noah had jumped up, demanding Finn, Mike and Matt follow him to avenge her, she was touched but not that surprised. Noah was always looking for a fight by his own admission. Ever since he and Finn were hauled in Figgins's office for the tire slashing he had been looking for an excuse to strike back. Although Finn claimed to like Jesse, she also knew he was anxious to prove himself better than Jesse. Matt and Mike had been upset when they found out they hadn't been invited to the tire slashing. They hadn't said so in so many words, like always, but their disappointment was clear on their faces. And while she and Artie weren't exactly close, they had been getting along better lately for Tina's sake. The shy quiet girl was probably the closest thing Rachel had to a best friend. They weren't like Mercedes and Quinn or Brittany and Santana (no one was like Brittany and Santana) but they were friends.

But instead of staying with the girls, as he always did to talk and assess the situation in terms of appropriate wardrobe, Kurt had jumped up, ignoring the fact Noah hadn't invited him along. The rage she had seen him direct at the jocks that beat him up was clearly visible. Rage directed at the way she was treated. _Her._ The one person he would probably only reluctantly admit to knowing when they both left town to make it on Broadway. And probably only with direct proof like the glee club picture in _The Thunderclap_. But Kurt, who had most likely never thrown a punch in his life. Who played the only position on the football team where contact was minimal. Who spent as much time climbing out of the dumpster as she did cleaning blue Slushie off her face. Who's idea of a fight was probably along the lines of a something choreographed by Jerome Robbins with finger snaps and hand claps. Kurt was willing to fight for her. And had even argued with Mr. Schue when he stopped the boys.

"_Rachel is one of us. We're the only ones who get to humiliate her!"_

True he had been the only one to actually sit down when told to, but only because it was clear none of the other guys were actually going to defy Mr. Schue. And when Santana questioned her about still having Jesse's number in her phone, she had caught the stink eye Kurt directed in the head cheerleader's direction. A look of warning anyone who knew Kurt for any period of time knew all too well. A look that said _Shut up now before pictures of your worst hair day are distributed all over the school_.

"Stop touching that hat or I will cut off your hand." Kurt's voice sounded authoritatively as he crossed through the empty choir room towards her. Rachel blinked when she took in his outfit for their little "performance" today. He had apparently seen a bizarre version of _The Life_ crossed with _La Cage Aux Folles_ at some point in his life. The bedazzlement of his hat almost drowned out the sequins on his jacket. She had to laugh a little. Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't know what was coming next once Kurt took center stage.

"This just doesn't seem….funky. It seems Brittney Spears trying to be hip hop." Rachel complained trying to pull her shirt down to cover at least an inch of her midriff. It if wasn't for the fact the rest of the girls were wearing vaguely similar outfits, except for Quinn of course, she would have wondered if he was attempting yet again to make her look like a sad clown hooker.

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed. "Considering you own an owl sweater, your decision to question my sartorial expertise is as laughable as your video project was."

"Kurt…"

"Now remember" Kurt cut her off completely all the while adjusting her hat and sunglasses to the exact perfect tilt. "Say the speech exactly as it was written. You might be able to sing a ballad on the fly but your public speaking skills leave a lot to be desired. You'll end up chasing them out of the auditorium, which will lead to Puck deciding to do something even more stupid than tire slashing. The last thing we need before Regionals is to be disqualified because one of our members is sitting in the county lock up. I won't be bailing him out since I have nothing that goes well with convict orange."

"Kurt I just wanted to say thank you. I know you don't like me very much."

"I don't like you at all." Kurt corrected. "At all."

She eye rolled his insistence. "I think you do. You don't defend people you hate Kurt. Teammates or not, the only football players you actually defend are Puck, Matt and Mike."

"For the same reason."

"What?"

"Rachel. They're one of us. No matter how many times I wanted to shave Puck's Mohawk myself or tear those unflattering letterman jackets off Matt or Mike, they are still one of us. They may have made my brief but shining turn as a football player a living hell at times, but I know it could have been so much worse without them and Finn. Inside this room we're a family. A family that hates each other at times but still we're a family. "

"Family? You think of me as family?"

"Distant family. Third cousin twice removed who's love of polyester I'm only subjected to at family reunions."

"But still family."

"Rachel, this doesn't' mean I like you. Or that I'm just going to let you take all the solos." His face tried hard to look serious but his eyes gave him away. He might not want to like her any more than she wanted to like him. But he did. And just like Finn last year refused to admit he loved her, Kurt was going to refuse to admit he like her.

"Come on Kurt." Rachel trilled as she bounced towards the door. He could rationalize it any way he liked. Kurt Hummel didn't hate her nearly as he always claimed to do. In fact, he all but admitted he liked her. They were friends whether he wanted to admit it or not. This meant she had to do something for him. Her eyes lit up as the irresistible idea hit her. She could find him a boyfriend. After all who better in this town than her to know who was gay and who wasn't? She'd ask her dads when she got home today if they knew any teens in their Gay Pride group that would be perfect for Kurt. After all you had to do your best for family right?

She turned around and beamed her best pageant winning smile at him. "I've made a few revisions to the opening. It lacked a certain stage presence. Also I need to know your type of guy. Because I'm thinking when we win Regionals and rule this school, we are going to be at every party. "

"Rachel you are not setting me up. And I told you no changes to the speech." Kurt scrambled to stop her from leaving the choir room.

"Kurt if there is one thing I know it's how to do an appropriate dramatic monologue."

"Not when you aren't storming out and quitting glee in the process."

"Even better! I'll make a dramatic exit off stage…in the same direction you come in! It will be perfect! It's too bad Mr. Schue turned down my proposal about having a hauldralic lift installed in the auditorium. This situation screams for someone to ascend to the sky!"

"Keep talking. I'll be glad to send you to the sky."

Seeing the Vocal Adrenaline crew swagger down the hall in their matching sweatshirts, Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm, dragging him along behind her. "Come on Kurt. We're going to miss our cue. A true star never misses their cue."


End file.
